The present invention relates to a game of amusement that employs a housing with suitable electronics and a stylus with differently shaped ends.
Numerous games exist, many of which employ electronics for various reasons such as timekeeping, scoring, and the like. Further, many games employ a hand-held stylus or pointer, which is sometimes used to interact with a housing. And, a few games require substantial dexterity to successfully conclude the game. However, few games combine these attributes in a fun and amusing way. As such, there remains a need for alternative games, particularly games that require substantial manual dexterity.